crash_shared_continuityfandomcom-20200213-history
Dead and Ancient Empires
Not every empire in the CRASH Canon was as successful as most of the empires in the present. The following is a list of empires which are no longer alive at the present of the canon, at the dawn of the Great Galactic War. Dead Empires # [[Aranxe Empire|'Aranxe Empire']]: A cancerous race that was eventually defeated by the Anthrantus over 4000 years ago. # The Forbidden Empire of Xeno: '''An empire that worshipped Xenolate, or the Recusant as he was known at that time, as a god. Disappeared mysteriously when the Dark Millenia period ended in 55,000 AI. # '''The Empire Sanctified to the God That Will Come # The Holy Kingdom of Spode # Ithitus Empire: '''A shaman empire currently dormant in the form of black spice. # '''The Lost Empire of the Latter-day Masaari # Masaari: '''A very ancient empire that lived from 5.5 to 3 billion years before the present. They were the ones who created the Staves of Creation and the Alphabet Sporeans, one of which, Xenolate, ultimately laid waste to the Masaari with the help of the Grox in the Million Year War 3 billion years ago. # '''Plushio the 3rd Empire: '''Once part of the Melorsia Alliance, they were destroyed by the Urgulates in 105,055 AI when they declared war on them for "blasphemy against Spode". # '''Rammo Empire: '''A space empire that once was part of the Melorsia Alliance and took part in its forming. Destroyed in 104,248 AI when they attacked their own alliance for "denying Spode's will". # '''The Sacred Empire of Spode: '''An ancient Zealot empire that lived from 90 PI to 45,000 AI. Destroyed by the Forbidden Empire of Xeno in the War of Lights and Darkness. # '''Screeble: '''Another empire who lived in the Ascension supereon. Died out before the Masaari. # '''The Second Holy Kingdom of Spode # Umratok: '''A peaceful race that had no history of violence until caught in the war between the Anthrantus and the ancient Dreadweavers. They helped the Anthrantus financially until the Dreadweavers killed them off. Later the Anthrantus would honor this empire by founding statues of them across their own empire. # '''The Urgesian Empire: '''An off-shoot of the Urgulate Empire of Melorsia, this empire worshipped the Egyptian gods of the planet Earth. Died out when they were attacked by the Grox in 105,165 AI for simply being Urgulates. # '''Von'aan: '''A curious race that used quantum teleportation to expand their empire. However, a gamma ray burst destroyed their only source of energy, and they went extinct 15,000 years ago. # '''Willosaur: '''The empire who lived before the Masaari in the Ascension supereon. # '''Zigon: A robotic race created by the Grox which were destroyed by the Malifect once they tried to attack them 6 million years ago. # Titan: An ancient species of immensely powerful beings that lived at the beginning of the Ascension supereon. Led by the being known today as Aleph, the Titans mysteriously vanished just like they appeared in the first place. Today, Aleph is secretly leading Termina in its Shinjaki form in an attempt to unify the galaxy into its will. # [[Ducky Empire|'Ducky Empire']]: '''The empire responsible for Termina's rise. They were split into the Majoris and Minoris races when Aleph crashed into their homeplanet Ankkis in the event known as Great Impact, 2015 years ago. While the empire itself may be gone, the Ducky species itself is still alive and well, scattered across the galaxy while looking for a new home. # '''Urgodd: A species even more hostile than the Grox. Destroyed by Termina when it discovered them. Category:Empires Category:Dead Empires